This invention relates to restraints and more particularly to an improved board for restraining the forearm and wrist of a patient.
Padded arm boards are commonly used in hospitals for various purposes. When, for example, fluids are administered intravenously through a cannula inserted through the back of a patient's hand and into a vein, the patient's forearm and wrist may be restrained with an arm board to prevent the patient from moving his forearm and wrist. Arm boards are also used as a temporary splint in emergency situations to support injured limbs. Both disposable and reusable arm boards are commercially available for use by doctors and hospitals. One type of disposable arm board is formed from a rigid expanded synthetic resinous material, such as Styrofoam. When a molded Styrofoam arm board is used on a patient, it has an advantage in that tape attaching it to the patient may be removed and replaced without damage to the arm board. Furthermore, such arm board is relatively inexpensive. However, Styrofoam and similar expanded synthetic resinous materials are good insulating materials and, as a consequence, may be uncomfortable for the patient due to heat buildup. Moisture is also retained between the patient's skin and the arm board which further adds to the patient's discomfort.
A typical reusable arm board is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,636 which issued on Oct. 23, 1962. The arm board disclosed in this patent consists of a rigid base member having resilient padding positioned on one side. The padding and base member are sealed within a nonporous vinyl cover. A disposable paper sleeve is then placed over the vinyl cover while the arm board is used with a patient. The sleeve is replaced whenever the arm board is used with a new patient to prevent cross-infection. The disposable paper sleeve must also be replaced each time the arm board is removed from a patient, even though it is reattached to the same patient. This is because the disposable paper cover is sufficiently weak as to tear whenever tape used to attach it to the patient is removed. Another difficulty with an arm board of this type is caused by moisture present on a patient's skin. If the disposable paper cover is made nonabsorbent, excessive moisture present on a patient's skin may cause considerable discomfort for the patient. On the other hand, if the disposable cover is made from a moisture-absorbent paper, absorbed moisture may further weaken the cover and cause it to tear. The absorbed moisture may also cause discomfort for the patient.